


Mayhem

by Taylorlgbtpride



Category: Shapeshifting - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorlgbtpride/pseuds/Taylorlgbtpride





	Mayhem

I never put much thought into how i would die. But dying in the place of someone you love sounds like a good way t- .

Oh nevermind. Lets cut all the twilight bull shit. Im not even a girl. 

Hi my name is Tristan. I know its probably the most corny 'werewolf' name ever. To be truthful, the term werewolf is kind of offensive. We prefer the name shapeshifter. 

Besides, wolves aren't the only shapeshifters, there are many different kinds of animals that my kind can shift to. Though there are different breeds. Like me, I'm a wolf. 

That's my big secret though.  I can shift into a  wolf and it kills me not to be allowed to tell anyone at school. I want to be able to be myself everywhere. Not just at home. 

The past of shifters isn't very pretty. We used to be accepted into the community. But ever since the trials, we were hated hundreds of years ago, hunters thought they had picked us all off but they didn't think about looking in the old abandoned shifting hives from the trials. 

So there is a new, growing population of shifters. It's still growing. 

I dont know how people can manage to live without having all the advantages of shifters. They sleep during the night. Its wierd I have never been awake during the day. (Except for when I pull alldayers. ) we cant go through the risk of going out during the day when the majority of humans are out roaming the streets. We never know who could be hunters. 

So we go out at night. Night classes, night shifts. But we still have to be cautious of the humans. It's also really hard to tell if another breed of shapeshifter is around. I mean, species of shifters can whiff out their own kind from a hundred feet away. But when they look for another species, they cant smell anything. That's why its really hard because shifters rely so much on their sense of smell. So to tell the shifters from the humans, all shifters have a species mark. (I know, sounds cruel. ) 

A species mark is a tattoo like symbol of their species crest. Their are hundreds of different species of shifters. So when I see a new crest, i like to draw it and hang it on my wall with a label. My crest is a wolf howling at the moon standing on a cliff. Under the moon read the words. 'Ew lla dnats rehtegot. '  "we all stand together."  

I also must mention something. My family are part of a very large group of luciferians.  Luciferianism is a belief system that venerates the essential characteristics that are affixed to Lucifer. The tradition, influenced by Gnosticism, usually reveres Lucifer not as the devil, but as a liberator, a guardian or guiding spirit, or even the true god as opposed to Jehovah.

I like to spend my time pulling alldayers seeing what the humans are up to. It's quite funny. Really they eat three meals a day. That's so wierd. I only need to eat like once every two days.  Humans are strange creatures it's a little difficult to understand their ways. Though they are understandable enough to go to night classes with them. It's not like I don't speak English, it's just that I don't do it often. Usually the only people I ever talk to are other wolves. We can communicate telephathecally. 

We have a series of grunts and other sounds that we call wolf language. Even then, English isn't my native tongue. My family are Norwegians that migrated over in the late 1900s. You are probably getting tired of hearing my life story, so I'm gonna let you guys get to the interesting part.


End file.
